hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder of Crows/Walkthrough
The Murder of Crows is the sixth mission in Hitman: Blood Money, which took place during Mardi Gras Parade. In this mission, you have three targets to assassinate. Kill Mark Purayah II Courier Disguise Follow the courier in a red bird suit and sedate or kill him once he reaches one of the back alleys, dispose of his body, dress in his costume and take the diamonds. His job was to deliver these to Mark Purayah II in his hideout, so head to the book store on the top left of the map (the guards will let you pass), kill Purayah II (Poison or strangle him, and hide his body. Note: There is a possibility of the guard outside interrupting you in the process of stashing Purayah's body. If you want to ensure your cover remains, take him out beforehand when he's not looking before confronting Purayah. Remember to take his walkie-talkie, so the positions of other two assassins will be marked on your map. Accident Also, when you are in Mark Purayah's room, when he goes to the window, push him twice and he will fall off of the ledge. Diamond Briefcase Mine Another way to kill Mark is to place an RU-AP mine in the diamond's briefcase and simply blow him up. Kill Angelina Mason Blues Club At the beginning of the mission you will see Agent 47 in a hotel, go outside (only doors to the right) and enter the back alley of the blues club and you will soon see the waiter. Sedate him and take his clothes and throw him in the garbage bin ahead of you. Soon you will see Angelina Mason coming to the club. Wait until she turns and strangle her with Fiber wire, now go back and you will see a door where you can dispose of her body. Take her walkie talkie to find the location of Raymond Kulinsky. Walkie Talkie If you have already killed Purayah, and taken his walkie talkie, you can use this to listen in on the conversations between Kulinsky and Mason. She will tell Kulinsky where she will go next, allowing you to beat her there and prepare some sort of ambush or attack. Tactical Map If you are too lazy to listen in on the walkie talkie conversations or simply in a hurry to dispose of Mason so you can focus on the gunman, simply look at the tactical map for the red target indicator and catch up with her. Kill Raymond Kulinsky There are three clubs in the area, so Raymond Kulinsky has three spots to shoot from. You can check the clubs randomly (remember that you need the waiter outfit to enter the clubs), but in some cases you'll have to pick a lock before getting to the upper floor. Kulinsky will contact Angelina from time to time on her walkie-talkie, and you can hear a music in the background during these moments. Every club has a different music playing, so you can identify where he's hiding, and then infiltrate that club and kill Kulinsky. If you get the walkie talkie soon enough, you might hear Kulinsky tell Mason where he's shooting from but you have to be quick. It all depends on how soon the courier goes down an alleyway and how fast you kill Purayah/Mason and take their walkie talkie. Once you have a walkie talkie and the targets appear on the map, you can use the Tactical Map to simply locate Kulinsky. He will be on one of the three building floors. You can use which floor he is on and the general area around his location to determine the club he is in. Retrieve Diamonds (Optional) This goal is not only easy to complete, but also helps a lot with the other three. All you have to do is to kill the courier, and get his costume. Having his costume and the briefcase, you gain access to Mark Purayah's hideout. Killing Mark and taking his walkie-talkie marks the other two assassins' positions on the map, making killing them a lot easier. Disguises *Waiter *Cook *Raymond Suit *Blues costume *Rock costume *Salsa costume Category:Hitman: Blood Money walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs